The Moon Rises
by Crymson Onyx
Summary: Just an idea from YouTube, on a cover of The Moon Rises. Someone suggested I write an actual FanFic for it, so I did. Sorry if there are any OOC characters, or if the architecture is off. This is as Fanfiction as it's gonna get, completely from my imagination, complete with Celestia and Luna in human form. Enjoy(:
1. Chapter 1

_So I pretty much had an idea while listening to a cover of a song called The Moon Rises from My Little Pony. I wrote the idea down, and someone commented that I should write a Fanfic. So I did, in three-shots. Putting them up here, just messing around. Here's the first part, I'll have the next two up soon, no matter if they get likes or not. And also, Celestia and Luna are in human form, as is everyone else. As if they're humans, not ponies. My imagination is weird like that. And the magic comes from their hands, they don't have horns, although they have wings still. And that's it._

* * *

><p>Luna sat in her room on her bed, reading a book. She tried to stay calm and focused, but when she read the same sentence three times without understanding what the words said, she closed her book, standing up and replacing it on the bookshelf. She sighed.<p>

"Can I really do this?" She whispered. She hadn't really planned much. She had just thought that, when raising the moon, she wouldn't lower it. But every time she thought of it, a small voice in her head would tell her not to. It kept telling her that doing so would destroy the delicate balance that her sister and she worked for so long to create. It was a cycle, a dance that, if not done correctly, could put Equestria in disarray.

She turned around, walking to her window, already seeing stars peeking out from behind the veil of daylight, a sign that she should take her place at her own tower, to raise the moon.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Luna said, not turning around.

"Sister," It was Celestia.

"Hello, Tia." Luna said. She wondered at that. She hadn't called her Tia in so long. She turned around. "Is something the matter?"

Celestia shook her head, her rainbow locks flowing around her, a bright contrast to Luna's dark blue star-filled hair. "Nothing is wrong. I have just come to remind you of the moon. It is late. The stars are becoming impatient, why do you delay?"

"I apologize. I am distracted." Luna said, looking back out the window. "I shall join the cycle shortly."

Celestia nodded. "This is not something so carelessly avoided, sister. Make haste."

Luna restrained a sigh, following her sister out, closing her door behind her. The small voice strengthened as they came closer to the towers.

"Princess Celestia!" A voice sounded behind them, causing both Princesses to turn around. It was a maidservant. "I did not know you were still in the castle. Is something wrong, do you require anything?" The young girl asked. She nodded briefly in respect to Luna, her apparent fear of the Night keeping her from making more of an effort.

Celestia smiled brightly. "I have need of nothing, thank you. It appears something has come up to make us late." She glanced at Luna, the motion so quick the maidservant hardly caught it.

Luna clenched her fists tightly in her skirts, fury concealed behind her calm expression. The jab at her was so subtle, and yet still there. Her sister and the girl held their conversation for a few moments longer.

"Excuse me," Luna said, backing away and then turning around, leaving Celestia behind. She turned down the corridor that led to a balcony, and then her tower, her being the only one who used it besides the servants who cleaned it.

"Why do they fear me? What have I done?" She silently asked herself. Everyone always cheered and applauded the presence of Princess Celestia, bearer of light, keeper of the Sun. They loved her, and her daylight.

But with Luna, they were shy and fearful, afraid to say the wrong thing; or anything for that matter. They were always polite, but stiff. They always acknowledged her sister first, no matter the circumstance, even her Birth Hours. She sighed, leaning against a wall, just before the door leading to the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2 (Second shot)

_And part 2. I pretty much just took the original idea I wrote and expanded it._

* * *

><p>"And what a lovely night it is, to walk a moonlit field, to see the softer shades that are my starlight now revealed…" She twirled once as she walked, looking out at all of her kingdom, her favorite time of Night.<p>

"So why is it that now, when all is quiet and at rest, when candles glow and all the world is at its very best, the people of Equestria should lock themselves away? To shun the Moon and wait instead for sister's sunny day…" She looked at the town, her subjects retiring indoors and locking themselves in for another night. Instead of calming her down, her singing only increased the pain.

"Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too? Why shouldn't they adore me, is it not within my right? I'll _not _be overshadowed, mine is _not_ the lesser light!" She started to walk faster, the balcony seeming longer than ever, her wings flapping faster, propelling her forwards.

"I've waited long enough now, for them all to come around, and though the Sun may plead and threaten, the Moon will stand her ground!" She soared upwards having reached the end of the balcony, her wings stretching to their full extent and flapping as hard as they could and yet all without making a sound.

"And all will know the wonder of my dark and jeweled sky, when all the world is wrapped in an eternal lullaby!" Her voice poured from her throat, so powerful it shook the tower as she landed, confidently walking to the base, and the small voice in her head was drowned out by her song.

Celestia, who had just finished lowering the Sun from her tower, glanced at Luna, frowning at how much her sister was glowing. "Luna?"

The Moon Princess raised her hands, her hair darkening even more to a shadowy mist, her eyes washed of their natural Cyan to a pale green.

"So say goodnight at this, the final setting of the Sun! Tomorrow Dawn's in Darkness, the Nighttime has begun!" Luna sang, the moon reaching its peak, her hands raised defiantly.

Celestia watched from her tower, shocked and surprised.

Luna turned around. "It appears that something has happened, dear sister. Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your _precious _light!?"

"Luna, what has come over you?" Celestia said, flying over to her tower.

"There can be only one Princess in Equestria! And that Princess will be me!" Luna screamed at her sister.

"Would you upset the balance that we have strived to make, all to rule by yourself!?" Celestia asked.

"You have no idea what it is like, raising the Moon day and night, night and day, doing half the work, only for you to have all the affection. You are treated as the superior half, and all because you keep the Sun! I will not be shunned any longer!" Luna waved her hand, sending dark magic at her sister. "And if I have to fight you to ensure this, then so be it!"

"Please!" Celestia cried, barely deflecting it. Luna only advanced, sending magic in waves at her. Celestia took to the sky, hoping to gain leverage in her sister's domain, only to have the Dark Princess follow her.

"You cannot best me when I am at my strongest!" Luna yelled.

Celestia glanced down at the castle, a sudden thought popping into her head. The elements. She soared through the air, aiming for the castle while dodging her sister's magical attacks. She didn't want to hurt her and throw light back, but seeing no other way, she tried to throw ribbons of daylight at her, hoping to distract her long enough. Landing inside the castle, she ran to the throne room, where both the Sun and Moon thrones sat.

She waved her hand, opening a section of the floor, revealing the elements of harmony in a case that rested beneath the floorboards.

"Harmony will never defeat my beautiful Night!" Luna, now Nightmare Moon, screamed behind Celestia.

The Sun Princess whirled around, rising a few feet in the air. "Oh dear sister… I am sorry." A tear coursed down her cheek as she activated the elements, all six gems rising and floating around her, creating a circle of light. Nightmare tried to disband the gems, but they only glowed brighter, retaliating with their light. Celestia threw a beam at her sister, enveloping her.

"Forgive me," She whispered.

"Noooooo!" Nightmare cried as the elements power tore through the air with her, sending her flying through the sky and space, to land on the Moon itself. They then returned to the gems, all of them falling on the floor, to be replaced by Celestia.

The Princess landed back on the ground, her legs collapsing beneath her.

"What have I done…" She covered her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face, silently crying.


	3. Chapter 3 (Third And Final Shot)

_I know I probably could have just two-shotted this Fic, but I really wanted it to be a three-shot for some reason._

* * *

><p>Luna found herself standing on the Moon. She leapt up, trying to fly back home, but a barrier held her below its sky, no matter how much magic she threw at it. The stars frowned at her, lending their magic to strengthen the shield. She would never be able to leave of her own will.<p>

"What have I done…" She whispered, collapsing on the ground at the same time her sister did.

"How could I have hurt her this way!?" She cried to herself.

"She hurt you first," Nightmare whispered, somewhere in her heart.

"This is your fault!" She screamed.

"It is your fault so much as it is mine. We are one in the same, Moon Princess. We shall always be, and no matter if you are ever accepted by your sister again, I will be here. I will forever be in your heart, just waiting to be released."

"You're lying," Luna cried.

"Why would I lie to you? You know as well as I. Now, I think you should save your tears. We are going to be up here for a long time, I predict."

Luna ignored Nightmare, trying to push her down deep into her heart. She knew it was right, she knew it was made up of her sorrow and anger.

"This isn't what I wanted. Not at all. Oh Celestia… Forgive me." Luna whispered again.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! This fanfic was suggested by YouTuber Westauzzie Brony. I had no intention of doing this, so thanks to him for it(: <em>


End file.
